Black Dahlia
by Alicette Ryder
Summary: There's no limit to what Hogwarts can hide behind closed doors, but when the truth comes out will the consequences be worth the risk? Scorpius x Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Thorns**

"_Rose Weasley!" the Headmaster called out, Rose's name echoing the Great Hall._

_She walked up cautiously to the stool where her Albus sat earlier as the Headmaster placed the Sorting hat on to her head. _

"_Ah, another Weasley." the sorting hat mused. "If I remember correctly both your parents were sorted into Gryffindor." Rose nodded slightly. "You have your mother's brains. That alone is worthy of Ravenclaw." There were several little conversations starting amongst the Ravenclaw table. "But…you should be in…Gryffindor!"_

_The Great Hall erupted with applause as Rose made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to her older cousin James. She looked across the hall at the Slytherin table to see Albus sitting next to the boy she had met on the train; Scorpius, that was his name._

*_6 years later_*

"I swear to Godric! Scorpius get out of my way or else!" Rose shouted angrily.

Scorpius Malfoy stood in front of the door to the library blocking Rose's path and moving to continue blocking her every time she tried to get around him.

"Or else what Rose? You'll hex me?" He said cockily with a sly grin on his face.

"Stay in my way and you'll find out." She muttered looking up at him.

He had grown taller since she last saw him during the summer. He now stood a full head over her. Like his ego wasn't enough, now he could literally look down on her. She reached her hand inside her robe for her wand and was about to pull it out when Albus showed up.

"C'mon Scorp, just let her through." He said over Scorpius' shoulder. "You know we wont be able to get Professor Longbottom's essay done without her."

Scorpius looked at Rose for a brief second before bowing out to the side allowing her to pass keeping that grin of his plastered on his face. Rose scoffed and glared at him as she entered the library. He watched her until he couldn't see her. Once she was out of sight Albus turned to Scorpius.

"Why don't you just give in?" He said.

"And say what to my father? I've been in love with the half-blood spawn of one of the men that you hate the most since I first laid eyes on her at King's Cross six years ago." He hissed in hushed tones as they walked away from the library.

"He seems to like me just fine. And I'm a Potter." Albus said.

Scorpius ran his fingers through his silky white-blond hair as they made their way back to the Prefects dormitories. "Pickled Pigs." He said to the portrait before it allowed them entrance. "It's different with you. You're a Slytherin. He accepts you because of that."

"Then it's because Rosie is in Gryffindor?" Albus said throwing himself on the empty couch.

"Yes. I mean-" He started.

"Scorp, you need to say something to her. There _are_ others that have noticed her change over the summer." Albus said cutting him off.

"No, I can't." Scorpius said as he sat down in the chair across from Albus. There was a short bout of silence between the two before it was broken. "I can't." Scorpius whispered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where does he get off talking to me like that? That little prat!" <em>Rose fumed to herself in the corner of the library that he mother once used to sit in in times of need. She had deemed this place as a small sanctuary away from the rest of the world. She knew this is where she could come if she needed to solve problem, if she just wanted to be alone, or if she just needed some quiet. Scorpius Malfoy. His name rang through her head. Ever since their first day at Hogwarts he's been best friends with Albus. But she had met him before Al had. She woulds always remember that day.

_Rose looked around the platform looking for the rest of her family. Her Mother, Father and Hugo had left already with her Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and Lily. She couldn't find Albus or James anywhere. She decided that it would be best to get on the train and just find them later. With a book in her arms she boarded the Hogwarts Express and began looking for an empty car to sit in. Luckily she had found one almost to the back of the train. After the train started moving she allowed herself to dive into her book.  
><em>_She was almost to the 4th chapter when she heard a soft raping on the door. She looked up from her book to see a small blond boy opening the door._

_"May I join you?" He said formally. "All the other cars are filled."_

_"Oh, sure." She said giving him a sweet smile. She moved one of her bags to the floor so that he could have the other seat across from her. "My name is Rose Weasley. Who are you?" She asked holding out her hand to him._

_"Scorpius Malfoy." He said taking her hand and shaking it. "You seem pretty cool for a Weasley, not at all like what Father had said." _

_Rose took her hand back and went back to reading. "Malfoy. Dad told me to stay away from Malfoys because they are nothing but trouble." She thought to herself. "But he doesn't seem so bad." _

_When the trolley had come around Scorpius and her had both bought themselves a Chocolate Frog. She laughed as she watched Scorpius try to catch his frog that had tried to escape being eaten. But not too long after that the train had finally come to a stop. She grabbed her bag and put her book inside. She opened the door and saw James down a cab. "James! Hold on!" She called out to him._

_She turned around to say goodbye to her new acquaintance. He was standing right there to her. _

_"I hope you get sorted into Slytherin. I'd really like to become your friend." He said before leaving the cab._

She hadn't been sorted into Slytherin and he didn't talk to her again, until Albus brought him over that summer. Over the 5 years of being at Hogwarts they grew closer, but never too close. It was always the three of them. Scorpius, Albus, and Rose. Always getting into trouble or mischief. Her Uncle Harry told her once that her mom, dad and him used to be exactly the same way.

"They called us The Golden Trio." He said with a smile as they walked. "But we were all in Gryffindor. They'll have a harder time finding a name for you three."

Rose smiled at the memory as she slowly began to calm down. She picked up a couple of needed books afterwards and checked them out before heading back to the Prefects dormitories. After saying the password to the portrait and walking in she saw the only two Slytherin Prefects asleep in the common room. She laughed softly and took out two quills, configuring both into blankets. She placed the blanket on Albus and made sure he was still asleep. Once he curled up with the blanket she moved to put the other blanket on Scorpius. After placing the blanket on Scorpius she turned to go to her own room.

"Rose." A voice came from behind her.

She turned around and Scorpius was laying down still, except now his grey eyes were now open and alert. "Yes Scor?" She said.

"Sorry for earlier. Thanks." He said tugging at the blanket and closing his eyes again.

"Oh, it's not a problem. I know how cold it gets out here after I fell asleep doing homework a week ago." She said. "You do know you annoy the shit out of me, right?"

"That's my goal. Looks like I'll be meeting my quota for this week." He said with a smirk.

A door slammed closed and he opened his eyes; she was gone. At the loud noise Albus shot up out of his sleep gripping his wand. Scorpius pointed towards Rose's door and Albus sighed. He needed to keep her at a safe distance from him, and if that meant becoming an insufferable prat, then so be it. He just wanted to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Hi everyone. Ok, I've been reading fanfiction since I was young. And I'm an avid writer as it is, so I thought let's give it a shot. I hope to be able to continue this and have the chapters be longer as the story goes on. This is my first time writing fan fiction so criticism is greatly needed. So hopefully you guys can review this for me and I'll have another chapter out there for you soon(:

Thank you so much for reading this.

Oh, and don't forget. None of these characters belong to me. They are all the wonderful creation of J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus was always an early riser, usually getting up before Rosie sometimes. He sat up on the couch he had fallen asleep on and looked around. Scorpius had already left, leaving the blanket he had over him folded on the floor.

Albus sighed, _"Guess this means I'm late."_ He looked over at the clock on the wall behind him and squinted as he read it. _"3:30 am? Why would Scorpius be up this early?"_ He shrugged it off "_Maybe he's up in the owlry again."_

He got up and folded the blanket laying it on the seat next to him. Walking over to the bathrooms he heard a slight squeaking sound meaning someone was coming into the common room. He stayed hidden in the shadows of the room and waited silently to see who it was.

"Lily get off me!" A voice hissed.

"Not on your life Hugo . I'm not getting caught." Lily Potter's voice whispered back to him.

Albus knew exactly what was going on. He waited until the foot steps stopped in front of him before leaping out of the shadows toppling over Hugo and Lily.

"Sneaking into the Prefects dormitories? That'll be 10 house points from Gryffindor for each of you." Albus said. "And another 10 each for using James' invisibility cloak. What are you two doing here?"

"Al, come on! 40 House points! We're already behind Hufflepuff as it is!" Hugo whined.

"We couldn't sleep so we _were_ going down to the kitchens to get a snack from the elves, but then we saw Scorpius doing rounds and ended up here." Lilly said glaring a bit at Hugo. "He actually looked more like he was looking for someone. He was pacing back and forth in front of some

_"Room of Requirement."_ Albus thought to himself. But why would Scorp be going in there? Specially around this time. "Well you both best get back to your dorms." He said aloud holding up the cloak. "I think I'll hold onto this for a while." He said grinning.

Lily and Hugo both mumbled and whined over the loss of house points as Albus walked them back to Gryffindor house.

* * *

><p>Silence held strong in the Room of Requirement. The only sound was the sound of Scorpius' heavy breathing. He looked to the uncovered cubbard his Father had told him about the years before. This cubbard was his Father's "biggest mistake" as he once said. He opened it up to see a paper neatly folded inside. He took the paper unfolded it and read it. He clenched his fist around it and threw it to the floor as he walked off to wander the room.<p>

_Complete your task and all that is precious to you will remain safe._

They always sent him little reminders. Whether it be through there or in cryptic letters by owl. He was tired of playing errand boy. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. To keep everyone safe.

He stopped and slumped against a wall inside the room sliding down the wall until he was resting on the floor. He put his head in his hands and just sat there in the silence. Why did it have to be him? Why was he the one that was chosen?

_"Scorpius." His father's voice had called from the door._

_He looked up from his reading and over at his father. "Yes Father?"_

_"Blaise Zambini has requested you come to his estate. Alone." He said walking in. "Now why would a man that has only met you once in his life want to meet with you now?" He looked down at his son._

_"He **is** my Godfather." stated Scorpius. "Maybe he has his reasons."_

_Scorpius stood up and moved to the bookshelf where he put the book back in the spot he had taken it from. He walked over to the fireplace and reached on top of the mantle. Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder he threw it in as he stepped in saying "Zambini Estate" and disappearing.  
>Draco Malfoy watched his only son leave in front of him, to what would most likely be one of the worst experiences of his life. He waved his hand in the direction of the still burning candle and it went out with a slight hiss. He knew this couldn't be helped. He was his son afterall.<em>

* * *

><p>Rose was in her room gathering her things for the shower. One of the perks of being a prefect and getting up early. She opened her bedroom door and made her way out of the Prefects Quarters silently. She strolled down the hall and made her way to the bath. Once inside she put her clothing down on the small bench near the dress room. She then undressed herself and layed her pyjamas next to her clothes in a neat pile. She turned a couple of the knobs on the faucet before slowly getting into the bath, leaving her towel next to the edge. The bubbles soon began to cover the top of the water. She let out a soft sigh as she rested peacefully in the warm water. As pre-game rituals went, this one was her favorite.<p>

The game was the big one. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Her mind was going through all the strategies James had been going through this past week. Rigorous training had been getting done just for this match. Rose was ready to beat James senseless if they lost after all this.

About an hour later and satisfied with her time in the bath, she got out and wrapped her towel around herself. Once dressed she took her dirty clothes with her and went back to her room. The prefects dorm was empty so everyone must have been out eating breakfast. Once she put her clothes away she put on her Quidditch uniform and headed down to the Great Hall. She ran into her youngest cousin Lily outside the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"Rosie!" She called out catching up to her. "Hey Rosie, I got you something." she pulled out a gold and maroon 'W' and put it in Rose's hand. "Its just a muggle trinket I saw. It's originally a 'P' but I charmed it to fit you. It brought me good luck since I got it so I want you to have it. You gotta beat Slytherin." She smiled and laughed a bit as Rose hugged her. "Thanks Lily. I'll be sure to wear it for the match today." Her and Lily walked into the Hall together at sat at Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Albus and Scorpius had watched her walk in with Lily laughing and smiling. Albus loved seeing his cousin smiling. Recently all the stress from classes and quiddich had started taking it's toll on her. She socialized less and barely caused mischief with him and Scorp. All she wanted to do was sleep. Good thing that Winter break was right around the corner. Only a week or two until break. Albus would have to ask Thaddeus Nott. He had been counting the days until Winter break since Halloween. Either way he'd have to put family love to the side for the moment. He wanted Slytherin to win this year and when it came to Quidditch family rivalry was high. Scorpius was seeker for Slytherin and James was seeker for Gryffindor. He would love to see his best mate sweep the skies with his brother.

Albus looked back to Scorpius and saw him watching Rose. He cleared his throat and gave him a light shove with his elbow. Scorpius shook his head as if he was in deep thought. "Oh sorry, what were you saying?" He said. Albus gave him the "just-tell-her-already look" that he's given him since he first found out. "No. She hates me anyway." He mumbled out before putting his head down. His head shot up a second later. "But hypothetically, if I were to tell her. How would I even do it?" He said.

"So you _are_ thinking of telling her." Albus stated, a grin plastered on his face. "No, I said hypothetic- Listen Al, are you gonna help or not?" He said almost pleadingly. Albus laughed seeing Scorpius like this. "Alright how about I help you, after we win the game?" He said to him. A smile broke out across Scorpius' face. "Looks like Slytherin is gonna win this then."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry the update took so long guys. I procrastinate...a lot. Plus I just started my first year of college. Whooo. So hopefully the next chapter should be ready by the end of this month. but no promises. I have 2 essays per week to do for my English class.


End file.
